Don't Go
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie and Jackie are 'friends with benefits' and every morning Robbie leaves. What happens when they stay over at his house? Robbie/Jackie


**A/N: 25th fic, wow. Well I should really be doing homework and revision since I have exams starting on Friday but you know me. I don't even know where this idea came from, I just started writing. Shorter than normal but it's alright I think.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

*******

**Don't Go**

*******

Jackie felt the pressure building behind the bridge of her nose. She knew what followed and although she hated them, she could never manage to halt the tears once they started. Yet again he hadn't stayed until the morning and yet again the unbearable tightness in her chest engulfed her. She pulled one of the pillows from under her head and hugged it to where the pain was, hoping that it would take some of it from her.

Over the past few months whenever they had got drunk or bored she and Robbie would end up having sex in Jackie's flat since it was closest. Every time without fail she would wake up and the space next to her was empty. Only once had she caught him leaving at half past four in the morning but she had feigned sleep so that he wasn't able to see her eyes glistening with moisture. In the beginning it had just been a bit of fun but as they did it more frequently she began to feel something that she had feared to experience with Robbie. But no matter how rubbish she felt every morning, there was always the need for more, so it kept happening and it would probably only be a few days before they were kissing each other as forcefully as they had grown accustomed to.

She gathered all her thoughts together and went into the bathroom to let the warm water from a shower get rid of all the evidence that Robbie had touched her, let alone anything else they had done the previous night.

As usual when she got to the station she was greeted by Burke; Stuart had a new boyfriend so he was a little laster and Robbie was nowhere to be seen.

*******

Robbie sat in the front seat of his car, knowing that he should go into the building where he worked but instead he rested his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. He thought about the reason that he was scared to go in and smiled at the memory of her peaceful expression that morning, then shook his head. They had agreed to be friends that had sex, nothing more. He ran a hand through his dark hair and looked into his reflection in the driver's mirror, shocked at how many lines were now gracing his face, wondering if it was finally time to stop messing with the people around him; and if he was ready to start something that could potentially change the rest of his life.

It was always awkward the morning after one of their nights together but neither Stuart nor Burke could guess why, so they ignored it for the most part. The usual reason for the awkwardness was because any time they looked at the other they couldn't help but mentally undress them and they both knew it.

"You up for a drink tonight Jacks?"

"Stop calling me that," she only allowed it occasionally when they were in bed, "and anyway we went out last night."

"Oh so we're not allowed to go to the pub twice in a row?" They both knew he was actually talking about sleeping together but they didn't say it out loud because Stuart was listening. Jackie didn't want to admit that she wanted to sleep with him again more than anything else so she gently shook her head, "I don't think it would be a good idea,"

"Your choice but I was looking forward to it." He knew he would be able to persuade her and he was right, "Fine then, straight after work as normal?" They had worked out that if they went to the pub as soon as they could, then they would get more time in bed together. Robbie tried not to grin when she agreed, more time with Jackie was all he really wanted.

*******

"So how many drinks are we staying for tonight?" They were sitting at the bar with Robbie gently running one of his fingers down her thigh.

"Oh you were planning on buying tonight instead of whisking me off as soon as we got here, like you did last night?"

"We've come a long way since just shagging when we were drunk."

"You know, for that I think I will have a glass of wine or two."

"You're a tease, Jacks."

"Stop calling me that at work by the way, Stuart's starting to wonder what's going on."

"But that spoils the fun. Now, hurry up so we can do an activity that we're both good at." She rolled her eyes but did as she was told. They ended up at Robbie's flat for the first time because he wanted to wear different clothes the next day.

*******

At five o'clock the next morning Robbie started to stir because he had felt the loss of contact between his arm and Jackie's stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Jackie sitting on the edge of the bed reaching for her trousers, "What are you doing Jacks?"

"Doing what you do all the other mornings, I thought that much was obvious."

"That's because it's me. You don't have to leave."

"It'll be easier this way."

Robbie shook his head in disbelief, "Easier?! You think it's easy for me to watch your deep breathing as you sleep; to run my hands over your body and kiss your forehead while praying I wouldn't have to wish you sweet dreams for the remaining two hours that you sleep for?!"

Jackie was silent and stood up to get her shirt from the other side of the room. Just as she took a step forward, warm arms encircled her waist.

"I love you Jackie."

"No you don't! You just want the ability to have sex whenever you feel like it!"

"Yeah that might have been how it started but it's changed. I've really fell in love with you over the past three months."

He felt her body turn around, "Are you messing with me Robbie because I'm not in the mood for it?!"

He pulled himself over to where she was and kissed down the length of her back, "Truthfully Jackie, I want to sleep with you every night for the rest of my life if that's possible."

She turned right around and sat with her knees bent under her. She leaned sown and pressed her lips against his. When she broke it off a few seconds later she whispered, "I love you too."

"So are you still leaving now?"

She slapped his shoulder, "You're so irritating, even this early in the morning!"

"I know." She laughed and buried her head into his chest, as he took off the trousers she had just put on.

**The End.**


End file.
